


When Keith Cries

by NikAdair



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Supportive Lance (Voltron), Trans Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 20:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14144379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikAdair/pseuds/NikAdair
Summary: Keith starts sobbing out of no where and Lance has no idea what's going on.





	When Keith Cries

It’s not that I didn’t expect this. It’s more that I didn’t expect this from him. Keith – stoic, hot headed, emo badass – crying into my shirt. Like, full on sobbing into my shirt. I was too stunned from the sudden sobbing and just stood there. It took me a minute to process what was going on before I hesitantly wrapped my arms around him, just holding him as he sobbed. I let him just cry while I rubbed circles into his back for a few minutes before saying anything.

“K-Keith, buddy, what’s wrong? I’ve never seen you cry before,” I said softly, looking down at him. He took a few deep breaths and pushed away from me. I frowned a little, but just looked at him, waiting for an answer. He still wasn’t looking at me, and stood with his arms crossed over his chest. He took another breath and rubbed at his eyes, making them even redder, and coughed a little.

“I-I’m…” Keith trailed off at the end, mumbling the last part. I cocked my head to the side and gently grabbed his face and made him look at me.

“You’re what Keith?” I asked gently, letting go of his face. I saw him glance to the side, behind me, the floor, before looking back at me. Seeing him so sad made my chest heart and I wanted to pull him into another hug. His shoulders started to shake again, like he was going to start crying.

“I’m Trans Lance…” he whispered, looking back at the ground. My eyes widened a little and I looked at him in shock. Keith was Trans? And how did I not notice. I would know if he were trans. I must have been quiet for too long because Keith looked with tears welling in his eyes again. Without thinking, I pulled him into another hug and held him tightly. I felt Keith tense, but he relaxed into my chest and started breathing deeply.

I looked down at the top of his head, and tried to think of what to say. What would Shiro say? He’d probably say something like ‘There’s nothing about you that would change how I see you. If you want to be a man, then you’re a man. You’re you Keith.’ But I’m not Shiro. I can’t say those kinds of things. Keith started to move away from me, but I wouldn’t let him.

“Lance, let go, please,” he said, pushing against my chest. I loosened my hold a little, allowing him to move back, but not out of my arms. He looked up at me, as though searching my face, so I set it into a gentle smile. I saw him furrow his brow, as though he were confused.

“You know, I knew there was something different about you. No one is as a hot-headed as you,” I said quietly. Anger flashed in his eyes and he opened his mouth to say something, but I shook my head, cutting him off. “No is as hot-headed and stoic as you. But no one is as passionate as you. When I hear the name Keith, I think of a hot-headed emo boy, a remarkable swordsman, and a warrior who isn’t afraid to put his life on the line for those he cares about. So what is you were born female? Obviously you don’t feel female. You’re a man, even I know this. And I know I’m not the smartest person in the castle. Nothing changes that about you Keith. So don’t worry about it. Besides, you’ve got an amazing boyfriend who will kick anyone’s ass if they try to tell you otherwise,” I said with small laugh. Keith looked close to tears again, but he was smiling up at me.

“Do you really mean that Lance?” He asked, his voice hitching at the end. I smiled more and bent down, leaning my forehead against his, our noses touching, and I nodded. Keith smiled and released a breath I hadn’t noticed he’d been holding.

“Am I the only one you’ve told?” I asked, watching his expression. Keith nodded, looking a little embarrassed, and I smiled more. “Well, I’m glad you had the courage to tell me Keith. I know this is something huge, so I’m glad you felt comfortable enough to tell me,” I said, pulling him into my chest. I felt Keith nod, and he wrapped his arms around my neck. I moved my hands to his waist and leaned back a little. I leaned down and gave him a quick kiss, and a light blush dusted his face.

“Come on, let’s go tell the others, okay?” I said. Panic flashed over Keith’s face for a split second. “If you’re not ready, we don’t have to,” I added softly, rubbing small circles into his back. Keith took a breath before nodding.

“No, it’s okay, let’s go tell them. If I don’t do it now, I probably won’t ever,” he said, his voice a little raspy from crying. I smiled and gave another quick kiss before turning to face the lounge, one hand wrapped around his shoulder. Keith smiled and leaned into my side as we walked. Keith truly was the most badass person I knew.

**Author's Note:**

> I recently found a Tumblr blog that has all these headcanons for a Trans!Keith, and just stuff with Trans!Keith/Lance and I am honestly so in love with the idea of Keith being trans, and had the urge to write something super cute and fluffy. I also know that Klance is a dangerous territory with this fandom sometimes, so like, no hate? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this cute little fluff.
> 
> \- Nik


End file.
